


Help

by NaCyanure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaCyanure/pseuds/NaCyanure
Summary: Looking for a ficI am looking for a fic which is peter parker centric.It is a bunch of one shots where "far from home" is remade.either peter calls stephen for help or stephen keeping an eye on him.there is tony stark/stephen strange implied and tony has survived endgame but it was a secret since it took time to recuperate.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Help

Hello

I am looking for a fic which is peter parker centric.

It is a bunch of one shots where "far from home" is remade.  
either peter calls stephen for help or stephen keeping an eye on him.  
there is tony stark/stephen strange implied and tony has survived endgame but it was a secret since it took time to recuperate.

Is it still there?

thanks


End file.
